


礼物

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: ————————————————————————在西方文化中，槲寄生是用来在圣诞节偷走爱人的吻。在圣诞节，若你正好和自己心爱的人一起站在槲寄生下时，必须接吻。以及大家有没有看出来，谜能从蝙蝠侠手上逃走是因为鹅一直在暗中帮他。
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 7





	礼物

哥谭市博物馆  
巡回展览已经接近尾声，不少市民打算趁着假期和家人一起在博物馆里渡过一个充实的下午。  
这个展厅里的人并不算少，来往的观众三两成群，低声交谈着，间杂其中的是孩童刺耳的嬉笑声。展厅的玻璃柜里摆放着精致的欧洲古代工艺品，各色的宝石在金属框架的支撑与灯光的照耀下散发着迷人的光泽。没有人发现那个穿着绿色西装的人是怎么站到展厅中央的圆形讲坛上的。  
“Hello？”从话筒里传来的磁性男声将所有人的注意力都吸引住了。  
黑色的皮质手套点了点讲台中央的话筒，Edward满意地听着音响里发出的动静，他扫视了一下展厅里的观众，确定自己手下那些傻帽都站到了该站的位子之后，开始了自己的演出。  
“女士们，先生们。欢迎各位今天来到哥谭博物馆。我是Riddler，在接下来的时间里，我会为大家带来一场永生难忘的演出。不过在此之前，我们先来猜一个谜语吧。”  
Edward面带微笑，看着台下的众人。  
一些谨慎胆小的哥谭人已经开始慢慢往门口挪动，另一些则不怀好意地站在展柜旁边，大概是准备乘机分一杯羹，剩下的观众一脸好奇，缓缓地聚到了展厅中间。这个时候，哥谭与外城人的区别一目了然。  
“我给一些人快乐，另一些人痛苦。我能让富者一无所有，也能给贫者万贯家财。我是什么？”  
聚在一起的观众们开始低声交谈，但内容却与谜语无关。Edward并不感到气馁，他早就猜到大部分人那可怜的小脑袋瓜并不能帮助他们猜到接下来会发生的事。  
“谜语的答案是‘抢劫’。”Edward向站在人群中的手下示意，他扫视了一下还在观望的游客，嘲讽地笑笑，戴上了准备好的防毒面罩。  
几道白色的烟雾从展厅里出现，人群这才仿佛反应过来开始尖叫着四散逃走。展厅原本就不大的出口挤满了惊慌的游客，但是他们还没有逃出去，就在催眠瓦斯的作用下昏昏睡去。  
Edward从讲坛上走了下来，满意地看着倒在地上的游客。他从一个手下的手中接过特制的榔头，敲碎了展厅中央放置着宝石皇冠的玻璃展柜。他小心翼翼地从玻璃的碎片中将文物取出，嘴角忍不住上翘。一旁的手下立刻非常有眼色地拿出了准备好的黑色盒子，将皇冠放了进去。  
放着皇冠的盒子有些沉，Edward用手掂了掂，然后抬头看了看这个犯罪现场。  
也许他可以留下一个有趣的线索，谜语什么之类的。这能把所有的人都耍的团团转……  
不不不……  
Edward摇摇头打算把这个想法从脑子丢出去。  
他好不容易在昨天晚上绑架了哥谭电视台的新闻主持人，特意留下线索，就是为了搅乱所有人的视线（特别是蝙蝠侠），好让他们不要打扰到自己今天下午的演出，他可不想因为自己一时的疏忽再被抓住。虽然他确信以自己的头脑，没有谁能够真正抓住他。  
Edward抱着盒子，穿过展厅，其余带着面罩的手下正在挑选自己的战利品，他不打算制止他们。自己想要的东西既然已经到手，赶快溜走才是正确的选择。Edward低头看见了黑色盒子上显眼的绿色问号。  
为什么不留下一个谜语呢？反正不会有人答出自己的谜语，知道自己的真正去向。就算是蝙蝠侠也不行。  
时间还很充裕，足够自己思考一个无人能解的谜语，然后再在警察赶来之前潇洒地离开……  
不不不，这样还是太冒险了，今天的事情很重要，最好什么差错都没有。  
可是……  
正当Edward在脑内和自己争论的时候，一道黑色的影子突然从窗外出现，接着是玻璃破碎的声音。Edward抬头，带着蝙蝠面具的男人从天而降，对方环顾了一下四周，将视线停在了Edward身上。  
“Riddler。”  
Batman朝他逼近。  
“该死的！”  
Edward咒骂起来。他知道自己为了骗走Batman而出的那些谜题最后都会被破解，只是他没有想到会这么快。他抱紧了手上的盒子，让一边正在往自己口袋里装着珠宝的手下拦住Batman，自己转身穿过地上昏睡的观众，从展厅门口逃走了。  
离开展厅之后，Edward扯掉了自己头上的面罩，打算藏进混乱的人群之中，但身后沉重的脚步声步步紧逼，仿佛每一下都踩在他的胸口。  
他的绿色西装太显眼了。  
Edward眼角的余光瞟到了远处正准备追上来的Batman。他四下张望，寻找能够脱身的方法。  
他不能被抓住，至少不是在今天。  
Edward不耐烦地推开眼前惊恐的游客，朝着大厅通向后门的地方跑去，那里停放着他用来逃跑的汽车。只要能逃出Batman的视线外，他就能找办法消失地无影无踪。  
“砰”的一声响起，带着绳索的抓钩从身后射出，击中了前面的石壁，Edward侧身，发现Batman正拉着抓钩向自己飞来。他在心里哀嚎一声，虽然他坚信在头脑上，这个把自己打扮地像蝙蝠的家伙肯定不是自己的对手，但面对面决斗的话，十个自己也不够他打的。无奈，他只好放弃从后门逃走的计划，转身和惊慌的人群一起涌向大门。  
Batman也迅速转身，朝他跑去。感觉到身后渐渐逼近的威胁，Edward的心脏不断加速，几乎要跳出胸膛。  
一定有什么办法……  
只要过了那个转角就是大门……  
快想想！  
耳边突然有气流涌来，Edward侧身滚到一边躲过一击。他黑色的圆顶帽也随着动作掉在地上，被Batman一脚踩住。  
“Riddler。”寡言少语的黑色骑士向Edward伸出自己的手掌，示意对方归还本不属于他的东西。  
Edward紧张地咽了咽口水，大脑疯狂转动，嘴巴却像关不住水的闸口一样开始讲话，“嗨，Batman。想不到你这么快就来了，是解开了我出的谜语吗？说实话我有点小惊讶，但是这可不是我最难的谜语，想要来和我继续猜猜谜语……”  
“闭嘴，Riddler。”Batman不为所动，打断了Edward的喋喋不休，“把你手上的——”  
“啊——！”  
一道充满惊恐的尖叫让Batman把剩下的话咽了回去，两人顺着声音望去，大厅直达三楼的大理石阶梯之上，一位穿着精致西装的女士被架在栏杆外，双脚悬空，正在不断地挣扎。  
“救命！拜托了——！别把我扔下去！！我有钱——我可以给你钱！！”  
女人身后站着一个穿着夹克的光头男人，一脸紧张地抓住女人的上半身，不停地在她耳边说些什么威胁的话。  
这个光头男人抬头看见了僵持的两人，视线转到Batman身上，脸色一白。而被他抓住的女人也看见了这位黑衣骑士。  
“Batman！！救命！！Batman！！拜托了，救救我！！”  
Batman迟疑了一下，他回头看了看Edward，似乎有些拿不定主意，但就在这个时候，楼上的男人松手了，失去支撑的女人立刻从高处落下。Batman立刻放弃继续与Edward周旋，跑向不断尖叫的女人。  
Edward趁机抱住怀里的盒子，向门口逃去。在跑过转角之前，他留心看了一眼之前的那个男人，刚好和他的视线对上。他觉得这个家伙似乎有些眼熟，但现在的情况没有给他继续思考的时间，Edward加快了速度，从博物馆离开了。  
走下台阶的时候，Edward还在向四处张望。Batman救下那个女人用不了太多的时间，他得在他追上来之前找到一个合适的代步工具，偷辆汽车什么的，赶紧远离这个危险的地方。  
一个穿着驼色大衣的人突然从后面狠狠撞了Edward一下，差点撞掉他一直拿在手中的黑色盒子。  
“嘿！看着点！”Edward不满地叫了出来，但穿着驼色大衣的人却仿若未闻，加快速度几个呼吸见就消失在人群中。  
Edward咬咬牙，准备离开，抬腿却发现脚下踩了一个东西。低头，看见了一个方形的黑色车钥匙。  
挑挑眉，Edward捡起地上的钥匙，摁下开关，不远处的黑色轿车就响了起来。  
看来今天是他的幸运日。  
Edward将钥匙放进口袋里，大步走到轿车前，从容地拉开车门进入了驾驶室。  
轿车似乎刚被买下不久，车内的一切都是崭新的，没有一丝划痕，坐椅也散发着皮革特有的气味。  
Edward将手中放有皇冠的黑色盒子放在旁边的驾驶室上，系好安全带，启动汽车，踩下油门后扬长而去。  
离开博物馆所在的街区后，Edward狂跳的心脏渐渐平静。他深吸一口气，松木、泥土混合着花香的雪茄气味钻入鼻腔，其中似乎还夹杂着淡淡的男士香水味。Edward彻底放松了下来，他看了看表上的时间，嘴角抑制不住地向上扬起。  
他开始期待起今晚会发生的事了……  
—————————————————————————  
Oswald从俱乐部出来的时候脸上还挂着他那标志性的假笑。他拄着手杖，站在自己的加长轿车前，深吸一口气。大脑在肺部灌满寒冷空气的瞬间清醒了过来。他打开自己的怀表扫了一眼，时针已经稳稳地停在了十和十一之间。浓重的夜色静静地包裹住整座城市，暖黄色的灯光刺破黑暗，孤零零地打在潮湿肮脏的路面上，白日喧闹嘈杂的街巷现在则是一片死寂。  
今晚是是圣诞，即使是哥谭的罪犯，也会在这个时候安静下来陪伴在自己爱人的身边。  
Oswald冷哼一声，坐进了轿车后座。保镖在他身后恭敬地关上车门。几秒过后，汽车缓缓发动，驶向夜色深处。  
俱乐部里的每个人都在讨论The Riddler，那个整天穿着滑稽的绿色西装的傻瓜。他们讨论着Riddler今天下午带着一群手下如何闯进了博物馆，如何戏弄了蝙蝠侠，然后在他的眼皮底下偷走了一顶镶满宝石的加冕王冠。这一切都被描述地绘声绘色，仿佛他们当时就在现场，亲眼见到了这一切一样。  
Oswald为自己点了一根雪茄，松木、泥土混合着花香的烟雾缓缓弥漫了整个车厢。  
那个家伙总是这样，每个月都要搞点事情出来，恨不得向所有人都炫耀自己那其实傻得冒泡的脑袋瓜。Oswald对这样的行为总是嗤之以鼻，但……  
他理解他。  
这又有什么办法，他们认识彼此已经很久很久了，知道对方的弱点与喜好，自然也能猜到对方不合理行为的缘由。  
可是理解并不代表不讨厌。  
他讨厌Edward的自大，讨厌他找不完的理由以及对自己脾气恰到好处的拿捏。  
随着汽车缓缓驶入庄园，Oswald也整理好了自己的思绪，他下车后便让保镖和驾驶员各自回家，接着独自推开了豪宅的大门。  
入眼是一片漆黑，巨大的吊灯和墙纸上巨大的精致花纹像是蛰伏在阴影中的野兽，只有在余光扫过后才会显露自己的身形。Oswald摁下开关，走廊里的暖橙色的灯光缓缓点亮，他面无表情地走到储藏室拿出一瓶红酒，打算在就着小客厅壁炉的火光一个人把它喝完然后睡个好觉。  
Oswald拄着手杖走到了小客厅，跳动的火光映照在浅色的墙壁上，他立刻警觉了起来。  
“谁在哪？”Oswald放下手里的红酒，左手摸上了腰间的手枪。借着炽热的火光，他隐约看到壁炉前面软椅上的黑色轮廓。  
“别紧张，小鸟，是我。”熟悉的声音让Oswald下意识松了一口气。“除了我之外，还有谁会在这个时候拜访你呢？”  
“很多人。”Oswald假笑了一下，虽然他知道对方看不见。“毕竟我是个生意人。做生意的时候再小心都不为过。”  
Edward沉默了一下，“你还在生我的气吗，Oz？”  
“你为什么觉得我在生气呢？”Oswald反问，一脸真诚，但随即他语气一转，又尖锐起来，“噢，对了，是因为上上个月有个自大的混蛋在抢劫的时候得意洋洋地留下了谜语，让该死的蝙蝠把我们都丢进了阿卡姆吗？是的，我还在生气！”  
Edward站了起来，“抱歉……Oswald，这是我的错。”  
Oswald走近他，被火光描绘出的黑色轮廓渐渐变得清晰、明亮。那个穿着耀眼绿色西装的男人就这么又站在了他的眼前，让Oswald心中的不满与气愤倏地一下消失无踪。  
“所以你来这里就是为了给我道歉的吗？”他硬邦邦地质问。  
Edward笑了一下，却没有正面回答这个问题。“你觉得今天下午我的演出如何？”  
Oswald翻了一个白眼，“我是个商人，我很忙，没有时间去关注你在博物馆的亮相。”  
“所以你确实知道下午我在博物馆。”Edward逼近这个矮个子的男人，低头注视着他浅淡的绿色眼睛。  
“所有人都在讨论你，Ed。”Oswald退后一步，与他拉开了距离。  
“他们在讨论你有多么聪明，你如何把那只蝙蝠耍的团团转，然后再从容地逃跑。”  
Oswald盯着Edward的脸，看见对方果然露出了那副得意的表情。  
这可是他最看不惯这个家伙的地方之一了，于是他勾起嘴角，缓缓开口，“但是我们都知道那不是事实对吧？你花了十多天的时间来计划这次的抢劫，结果就是为了正好让Batman在你犯罪的时候抓住你吗？”  
Edward看上去并没有被Oswald的嘲讽打倒，反而露出一副愉快的表情。  
“我没想到你这么关注我。”  
Oswald看起来也不打算示弱，“别自恋了，Ed。我只是恰好知道的比较多而已。”  
Edward耸耸肩，“好吧，随你怎么说。”  
这幅无所谓的样子不知怎的又点燃了Oswald心中的不满，他瞪了一眼高个子男人，然后拍开他想要放在自己肩上的手，“所以你晚上来这里到底是干嘛的？向我炫耀你的脑袋瓜吗？”  
Edward先是皱起了眉头，“什么？噢！不，当然不是了！”  
他转身从桌上拿起了一个被精致绿色包装纸裹着的盒子，递给Oswald。他确信对方早就猜到了自己来的目的，却又装作一无所知，真是固执的小鸟。  
“我从博物馆给你带了份礼物。”  
Oswald接过这份沉甸甸的礼物，无视Edward期待不已的眼神，慢条斯理地拆开包装纸。  
黑色的盒子是天鹅绒内里的，一顶镶满宝石的金色皇冠安静地放置在黑色绒布的中央。Oswald将它拿了起来，各色的宝石将橙色的火光折射进他的瞳孔，  
“你很满意这个礼物。”Edward将他的反应收入眼中，如此断言。  
Oswald放下手中的皇冠，看见暖色光芒下另一个人嘴角得意的弧度。“你就这么肯定？”  
Edward靠近Oswald，抬手轻轻放在对方的后颈。两人都为这几个月来的第一次亲密接触而有一瞬间的恍惚。  
“企鹅喜欢那些漂亮的石头。”最后他这么说。  
Oswald感受着从颈部传来的温度，向前走了一步，手搭在了Edward的胸口。隔着舒适的布料，他能感觉到来自对方胸口的颤动。“我以为你对鸟类并没有研究。”  
“我确实没有。”Edward笑着说，指腹轻轻剐蹭爱人柔软的皮肤，“我只研究你。”  
Oswald漂亮的绿色眼睛眨了两下，一把拉住高个子男人的领带，迫使他低下头，送上自己的唇。  
接着他们分享了一个缠绵又令人窒息的深吻。  
“所以，你接受了我的道歉吗？”  
一吻结束，Edward抱住了Oswald，抵住对方的额头，懒懒地问。  
Oswald嗅着他身上令人安心的味道，不满地开口，“这件事还有很多需要商量的地方，你可别想就这么轻易糊弄过去。”  
“所以这个吻……？”  
Oswald笑了起来，抬头看着Edward，“我们站在寄槲生下面，笨蛋。”  
Edward愣了一下，抬头，看见一束坠着红色果实的寄槲生正挂在壁炉上方。他低头，怀里男人正狡猾地笑着。他忍不住弯下腰，紧紧抱住了他。  
“圣诞快乐，Oz。”  
“圣诞快乐，Ed。”  
Edward闭上眼，鼻尖是松木、泥土合着花香的雪茄气，其间混杂着淡淡的男士香水味……

**Author's Note:**

> ————————————————————————  
>  在西方文化中，槲寄生是用来在圣诞节偷走爱人的吻。在圣诞节，若你正好和自己心爱的人一起站在槲寄生下时，必须接吻。  
>  以及大家有没有看出来，谜能从蝙蝠侠手上逃走是因为鹅一直在暗中帮他。


End file.
